The Corruption
The Corruption is some kind of "disease" which infest planets, killing and corrupting most lifeforms on it. It's very dangerous, and could totally swallow Flusion if left incontroled. Some parts of the page are written by Hypno1337. How it works The Corruption originate from the planet T3R4R14, but it quickly spread onto another planet. Once this planet got totally infested, this planet will begin sending giant seeds randomly flying though the cosmos. Although the odds of hitting a planet are low, the seeds can somehow home on planets. Once a seed has landed, it will eject lots of Pure Corruption around the crash point and will start corrupting the surface of the planet. The seeds usually contains corrupt lifeforms along with Pure Corruption. Then, when the planet is totally infected, new seeds are sent, and so on. Corruption's Origins/Creation Corruption is created through the plant-like entity known as "Infestation", located on the planet T3R4R14. The reason for this is outright unknown. There is no obvious reason for Infestation to ever have need for spreading Corruption (because the Infestation itself is far, far more potent). Pure Corruption Pure Corruption is a liquid/gel-like substance (between the temperatures of 175 and 4000K). On contact with almost any surface it will imbed itself in the surface and begin to spread somehow (this is living). How it infect individual life forms Upon it managing to begin Corrupting a life-form (besides itself) it will attempt to give the thing a mind-set that revolves around spreading the Corruption (although many Corrupt beings have managed to gain sentience beyond this). Corruption typically mutates the host to become more powerful; in an attempt to increase the survivability of the carrier and thus making them more effective at spreading the corruption. The effects of Corruption When the corruption infest a planet, the "passive" vegetals (trees, grass...), turn purple and decay (exept grass and some trees). Also, the water turn purple, corrupting most fish in it. Then, the "evolved" lifeforms (PVZ plants, zombies...) turn corrupted. When a lifeform is corrupted, it turn brownish and mutated, with weirds mutations and two objectives : infect the non-corrupted, and spread corruption. Trivia *The corruption can swallow a planet in less than two weeks if left unchecked. *Greenaura is very effective against corruption, although the more an area is corrupted, the less it's effective. *Flusion got infected once, but the cannon located on the planet of Cattail Empress sent a big wave of greenaura, cleaning the planet. * The observatory of Katown can locate the seeds and send some ships to redirect it before the seed hits Flusion. Corruption Levels There are three levels of corruption. The more a planet is corrupted, the higher the corruption level will be. Although higher levels are possible, they are extremely rare. The descriptions are written by Hypno1337. Tier 1 It spreads at a poor rate and is devestated by green and even some other auras. Very few visible mutation-based changes. The host will usually have an eye colour change and a minor enhancement to their physical capabilities. Tier 2 This still spreads at a pitiful rate and is hardly durable at all; but it performs better than its Tier 1 counterpart. This still makes rather few changes to the host however the physical capabilities are enhanced significantly more than with Tier 1. This tier is most common Tier 3 This spreads at a somewhat noteworthy rate and is resistant the effects of most negative auras. This tier is most noteworthy for its significantly boosted mutation capabilities compared to the predecessor. It's capable of repairing the host (e.g it can fix a brown-coat's backwards foot/leg), visibly enhancing the physical appearence of them, making them a large amount tougher than they once were and it even can give a small mental improvement! Tier 4 This spreads at a fairly significant speed and can take a bit of a beating. Tier 4 is able to make somewhat radical changes; it's usually even able to give the host new capabilities entirely! The combined physical and mental adjustments can make things affected with this a significant threat. Tier 5 Tier 5 is typically regarded as one of the largest threats due to its power and much greater likelyhood of appearence compared to the greater tiers. It spreads fairly rapidly and is rather durable. The mutations have been known to somewhat often make the host near unrecognisable compared to their former self; grotesquely mutated with body parts and organs designed for combat and/or corruption spreading. This can turn an average civillian into a strong and somewhat intelligent fighter. Tier 6 Some regard Tier 6 as a greater threat than tier 5, because it's still somewhat common (but not as common as Tier 5) compared to the higher tiers and is far more potent than Tier 5. It spreads at startling speeds and can take a large beating. The mutations are mostly the same as Tier 5's, however this performs the feats to an even more extreme extent. Tier 7 Not a great amount of worlds have been struck by Tier 7 and far, far less have resisted it. It spreads at high speeds and is virtually impossible to clear without a large supply of Greenaura or the likes. The mutations are incredibly complex and effective: This tier and above have been known to almost purely replace a host with Corruption (although there's no evidence to say that it couldn't do so entirely; a feat associated with Tier 8 and above). The hosts become almost living weapon systems, their incredible mental and physical strength becomes far beyond what the host could've ever likely achieved on their own. Tier 8 Even rarer than Tier 7 but so is the survival rate... It can take over entire houses within a few seconds and is tough to clear whilst leaving the planet intact. This has outright been known to take over a host and replacing the body with a completely new; purely Corruption based being. The creatures formed from the mutations caused by this have been described as outright nightmarish. Tier 9 The few worlds with intelligent life on it that have encountered this knew to begin evacuation of the planet immidiately due to how near pointless it seems to combat this. It spreads at horrifying speeds and few auras can even affect this! This rarely mutates life-forms at this tier; almost always "redesigning" them instead. Whilst investigations on the matter haven't been made, it has been suspected that Tier 9 and Tier 10 are capable of creating entire life-forms without a host needed to do so... Whatever it does create is usually able to take down a planets main protectors somewhat with ease. Tier 10 The almost legendary Tier 10, known as an outright world-killer and it hasn't ever been recorded to have been beaten. Its rarity is fortunate. It spreads at incredible speeds and from what's known is near impossible to deal substantial damage to. Even the life-forms this creates can easily become world-killers, the changes this can make to ones mind and physical form still haven't been replicated by scientists. There hasn't been a recorded incident where a host was mutated rather than re-built; possibly because the changes are so radical that telling them apart would be near impossible. Infestation The Infestation is an unholy power. A pure plant/vine/tentacle-like creature comprised purely of a highly concentrated corruption. This; even at low tiers causes even well-established planets to almost automatically begin evacuating the entire population. The capabilities it can accomplish easily rival corruption levels '''several '''higher. Like normal Corruption, this exists in the tier system listed above however this performs '''much '''greater feats. One of the main things that're noticed with mutations is that they typically have the Infestation imbedded in it directly and sprouting the vine/tentacles out (these can be used with impressive dexterity). Gallery This is a gallery showing almost every corrupted character or alternate corrupted designs. Corrupt Bikini zombie.jpg Corrupt WC.png Corrupt imp.png Corrupt football zombie.png Corrupt magma morph.png Corrupt Carp.jpg Corrupt scout7.jpg Corrupt TMK.png Corrupt jester.png Weasel hoarder corrupt.png Corrupt Wizard.png Corrupt zombie v1.png Corrupt Wmag.png Corrupt Puffy v1.png Corrupted Floater.png Corrupt DDR.png Corrupt ra.png Corrupt Jet pack.png Corrupt Troglobite.png 3AB2D7D4-11AF-4A0E-89B8-E0F04643C64E.png|Corrupt mummy zombie and poncho zombie|link=The corruption 1FC91190-83DE-4CFA-89D7-2822E2D1C419.png|Corrupt Glitter Zombie|link=The Corruption Category:Events Category:Diseases